No One Has To Know
by caitlolz
Summary: It was just a brief lapse in judgment. Just sex. Just a way to get over two people that had once held their hearts. They hated being alone. So why not be alone together?
1. Chapter 1

Time has a funny way of playing tricks upon the mind. Days turn into weeks and weeks to months when dominated by a routine. A doctor's life is dominated by routine, laced with the unexpected in every new patient to come through the doors. The profession itself was rewarding, thought trying on relationships. Especially when one mixed business with pleasure...

Christmas was always a dismal affair amongst the doctors and nurses alike in the hospital. This attributed to the fact that stress levels reached an all time high once the holiday season swept in. Spouses nagged those working in the medical profession about their late hours more incessantly than usual. Those long hours were brought upon by an increase in patients suffering from holiday stupidity. People tumbled from their roofs trying to foolishly hang cheerful Christmas lights, strained backs from lifting unnecessarily heavy gifts and trees. A groan was warranted from the medical staff each time a new holiday related case entered through the E.R. doors. Though they knew there was simply no way of escaping it. The absence of Christmas cheer echoed silently throughout the hallways constantly bustling with activity. Despite the holiday decor, no one's moods were budging or shifting into the holiday spirit anytime soon with the increased workload.

However, there was the annual Christmas party thrown by the staff for the staff. In any case, it was just an excuse for the staff to let loose, get drunks and make poor decisions. They would be too short this year after Kutner's passing and Cameron taking flight for Chicago. It was with great reluctance that several members of the hospital staff even showed up. Holiday music buzzed through the speakers repeated the same carols over and over each time a new cover. The room was covered wall to wall in Holiday decor, enough to make a person sick. But the staff who threw the party annually were known to overdo it. Not like the party goers paid any attention.

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley looked bitterly on at Foreman and the blond girl who accompanied him to the party. He was so goddamned smug trying to appear as though he was ignoring her, but when really he shot her a victorious glance every so often in such an asinine gloating matter. _Of course._ She thought to herself. _He picked a blond. A girl who giggled at his every lame attempt at a joke, the hot new nurse who worked in pediatrics. _The exact opposite of Remy and it was driving her insane. She sighed in disgust, though, unable to tear her glaring eyes away. She sipped at her pinot grigio drumming her fingers along the Santa themed table cloth.

The familiar click of a wooden cane echoed in her ears, silently she counted the seconds until House made some snide remark at her expense. Tonight she didn't even care because unlike at work shr had liquor in her hand and impaired judgment.

"Aw, is poor Thirteen sad that Foreman is fucking the hot new thing? Gosh that filthy hypocrite." His mocking tone resounded in her ears and she merely rolled her eyes.

She turned to face the aging man who failed to shave for third day in a row. House tilted his head in her direction resting both hands upon his cane. "No, but thank you anyway for that fascinating observation. Foreman can do whatever he wants. He broke up with me." She answered matter of factly taking another sip of her drink.

"Indeed he can. Maybe if you're nice to him you can be included in their night's escapades." His answer came with that same condensing House tone she had grown so accustomed to.

Thirteen rolled her eyes turning in her seat to face her boss. "Fuck off House." Telling your boss to fuck off was probably not her brightest idea, but she had the confidence from the vodka that brought upon the remark. There was plenty more she wanted to say in that moment. Casually mention him trying to dry hump Cuddy on the dance floor even with the bad leg. She bit her tongue for that part figuring it would not end up well once she was due at work come Monday.

"Such foul language for such a pretty girl. No wonder Foreman dumped you." With that House clunked away in search of Cuddy if only to harass her for the better part of the night.

Robert Chase spotted the young Dr. Hadley sitting alone and it did not take him long to deduce whom she was staring at. He too was feeling the effects of spending the holidays alone and it appeared as thought they finally had a common ground. Granted, her wife hadn't left her, but Foreman broke up with her for his career. His approach was calm, they were friends after all and shared a silent understanding of heartbreak. Casually, he slid into the seat next to her sipping at his bourbon.

"Does it bother you that Foreman is fucking that new nurse while you watch?" He asked bitterly.

"Does it bother you that your wife took off for Chicago and left you behind?" Her reply was laced with an equal amount of bitterness. He was just trying to get a rise out of her so he wouldn't feel so alone in his misery.

"You didn't answer my question."

She turned in her seat to face him. "You didn't answer mine."

Their eyes locked in the fiercest of stares. One could cut the sexual tension threaded between them with a knife. They were both lonely, both struggling. Maybe it just made sense. Slowly, they began to gravitate towards each other. Lips, body, hands everything. Then she stopped, a sudden rationale floating into her conscience. He was Chase and she was Thirteen. And yet, somehow it made sense. He dove for the kiss, but Remy moved her sideways causing him to miss. Her lips to his ear she whispered, "Not here," and pushed him back.

He stared at her with a wide look, seemingly confused. "Wha-?" He raised a brow but she was already gathering herself out of her seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back shortly." It was something so innocent, but her seductive wink at the end told Chase it was more.

His eyes followed her curves as she made her way through the crowd and eventually disappeared. Chase was up soon after, following the invisible footprints she left behind. No one noticed that they took the same path to the same bathroom. Or that fact in the room they ended up in was not even a bathroom. Everyone was intoxicated and everyone was only worried about themselves. The door had been closed but for a moment before Chase threw it open and entered the dark room. The subtle, familiar smell of her perfume filled in his nostrils and he could only hear her breathing.

"No one at work can know about this." She stated in the darkness.

Chase answered darkly, "no one ever has to find out."

Instantaneously, their lips crashed together in a hot, dirty, open-mouthed kiss. His lips were everywhere all at once She pushed his blazer from his shoulders and began undoing the buttons of his shirt but she could barely concentrate. Nipping at her lobe and then her neck sucking there lightly. She prayed she would not have a mark to bear in the morning but at the present moment she could not think of anything else but his lips and sweet assault upon her body. Her dress, a short, tight emerald number was hiked up around her hips. Nimble fingers found her belt buckle, undoing the clasp. As she fiddled with the snap to his slacks, her hand brushed against his hardness causing him to moan into her mouth. Chase preferred romance. He liked the nice setup, roses, dinner, a bed. Times were different now. Their frantic motions were exactly what he needed right now.

His index finger hooked under the string of her thong and it was ripped down her legs and tossed carelessly aside. "You're holding back Thirteen." He grunted running his hand up the inner of her thigh. She groaned in frustration, begging him to touch her. He chuckled and his finger circled her entrance while his thumb brushed ever so lightly over her folds. She tossed her head back, wanting, needing the feel his contact. He plunged a finger into her working in a slow, agonizing pace while the pad of his thumb ran over her clit. Her moan was stifled by his lips reconnecting with hers, his tongue barging in her mouth to meet hers and twine in a complicated dance. A second finger joined the first curling upwards to hit her most sensitive spot. She collapsed into his body his fingers still working in and out of her. He dropped to his knees replacing his fingers with his clever mouth, running his tongue along her folds. He pressed it inside her, darting it in and out adding one finger. She was jello in his hands.

Once she could retain a coherent thought, her hands snaked down to his boxers where his erection was pressing against her thigh. Deviously, her hands snaked beneath the silk fabric running over his rock hard length. She teased him with slow strokes along his length. He had enough of that quickly and took matters into his own hands. He pulled his own boxers down, strong hands lifting her up over his hips. The tip of his penis brushed along her entrance, she whined in wanton. She needed to feel him inside her.

"Damnit Chase, I need this." She moaned raking her hands through his freshly chopped blond locks.

He shifted sliding into her, but paused. She sighed in relief as her back hit the cool wall. He began his motions slow and deliberate. It had been months since he had sex and he wanted to savor every moment. But Remy was impatient. His pace began to increase each thrust hard and deep. He captured her lips with his again tangling their tongues together. Warm hands positioned at her hips forcing to meet him thrust for thrust. Finally, his unbearably slow pace became too much even for him. He grunted and his thrusts became frantic pushing all the way to the hilt. She cried in ecstasy tossing her head back as she hit her climax. His head dipped lower feathering kisses along her chest. His thumb again stroked her clit in time with his thrusts and he could feel his orgasm building in his belly. "Chase." His name fell from his lips as she moaned beneath his teasing thumb and he too came hard slowing his pace as he rode out his orgasm. The two slumped down the wall collapsed into one another.

"That was fucking brilliant." He grunted sliding out from beneath her hiking up his boxers and slacks.

"You still never answered my question Chase." She managed between pants.

"If I get to see you like this more often, it won't bother me one bit." He answered smugly with a wink, picking up his blazer and departing the darkened room.

...

"Thirteen. Thirteen. I'm sorry were we interrupting your nap time?" House's frustrated tone broke her daydream reminiscing of her night with Chase a month prior.

"Mhm." She cleared her throat looking from the table. "Sorry, where were we?"

"We ruled out environmental causes." His Australian accent wove its way into her ears. Immediately, she could recall the way his kisses tasted and the way he felt wrapped around her body...

Remy pondered for a moment. "What about our patients heart condition? He's taking a prescribed medication that mixed with all his other symptoms could be causing the cardiac arrest." She suggested.

"No, the medication would counteract the cardiac arrest. Good try though." House corrected her his last sentence laced in sarcasm.

Foreman gave another idea, but Remy failed to hear his explanation and only moved when she saw the rest of the team rise from their seats. Chase hung back, a smirk folded along his lips. "You were distracted today." He commented walking along side of her. His voice was turning her to putty.

"Oh you noticed." She teased.

"Noticed that you've been thinking about that night a lot. You're so naughty the way you bite your lip when you're replaying it turning diagnostic meetings." His lips were so close to her ear she could almost feel them.

She refused to reply keeping her pace down the hall. "We could have a real life replay soon if you'd like. No one has to know." He whispered.

"I have a patient to check on." Was all she could manage stealing away into the elevator before he could. She panted slightly his offer still weighing heavily upon her mind. It was nothing more than just sex. A little release to combat the heartbreak they were both suffering.

_No one has to know._


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere, she lost control...

His gaze bore into from across the patients room. Those eyes. Those goddamned blue eyes that held the fiercest of stares. The same eyes that simply melted her. She was a puddle just thinking of them. Chase knew it too. He flashed a smirk at her anytime he caught her eyes wandering over to him. For Remy, it was almost an involuntary action. A nervous tick. Her eyes flicked over to him ever few seconds, like clockwork. She was still thinking of their night and the recklessness that accompanied it. He was too, committing everything to memory. Her taste, touch, and the smell of her perfume. His name falling from her lips in her glorious downfall sent a shiver down his spine and an electric current through his veins. He'd be putty in an instant if all she did was simply brush by him, as little skin contact as possible.

No.

It was a game. A game to see who could hold out the longest. Who would break first for the next kiss, to feel the heat of each others bodies. And in any case it was a losing battle for they craved each other in the worst way. Sex was just sex. Heartbreak was prominent. Together they were both broken looking for a way to numb the pain. The attraction set their skin on fire.

"Shit." Remy cursed under her breath as for the second time her hand had slipped failing to draw the patient's blood. House would have a field day with her if he witnessed her shaking hand and lack of concentration. He'd cite her Huntington's at first glance. Then he'd see Chase and then follow her gaze to him and put two and two together. Of course he would out them as a couple, causing more backlash than either of them could handle.

Chase strode to her, peering over her shoulder while she tried again to draw the patient's blood without fail. She felt his presence and his breath on her neck. Their bodies we're barely touching and already she was finding it hard to form a word to speak a competent sentence.

"Do you need a hand?" He whispered innocently though Remy was not oblivious to the underlying innuendo. The backs of their hands brushed as he reached for the needle. The simple contact was enough to send sparks shooting up their spines. That was all it took, one simple brush of contact and her breath hitched in her throat and her muscles immediately tensed. What the hell was wrong with her?

He drew blood without fail, a smirk folding along the lines of his pale lips. Those same lips that drove Thirteen up a wall. "Easy." He murmured causing Remy to turn around with his arms still slightly encircling her. A brow rose at her, the smirk growing wider. She gazed up at him and his seductive look. _Damnit he was good. _

"Th-thanks." She stuttered ducking out from underneath him. She couldn't get out of that room fast enough, ripping the latex gloves from her hands. Chase stared on chuckling slightly, he could get used to this game.

Thirteen strode out of the room in haste unaware of which way she was headed, keeping her eyes down. This proved effective as many medical staff jumped out of her way, molding their daily motions around her frantic maneuvers about the hospital. She was completely oblivious to the other man who was distracted, immersed in a patients chart. As fate would have it, it would be Foreman whom she would bump carelessly into. At first, their collision was chaos papers from a chart shooting up in the air like fireworks, a slew of curses emitting from both offender's mouths. People were always in a rush in a hospital. Most would be surprised if they didn't witness at least one collision during the day. A bunch of doctors flying about a hospital, noses buried in patient charts, how did they not collide into one another? Thirteen had a theory. A theory that in such tight quarters, doctors and nurses alike became aware of one another, a finely tuned sense that alerted them when someone was in their direct path of motion. Normally, Thirteen had a rather good sense...but her senses were a mess, a complete disarray. For her senses were finely tuned on one man, and that man alone. But of course it was Eric Foreman that she ran into. It just had to be him.

_Fuck._ Foreman cursed out loud and in his head several times louder. _Jesus christ! I can't fucking walk anywhere without someone lowering their shoulder at me or nearly tripping me when they try to get out of my way. Now who the fuck is it this time?_ Foreman had not quite registered yet that it was indeed Doctor Remy Hadley whom he had collided with. Likewise, she had yet to realize it was her ex Eric Foreman as she frantically tried to gather the scattered papers around them.

"Jesus. Don't you watch where the fuck you're going? I've got shit to do and you fucking blindside me." Foreman spat still enraged. He had yet to look up, eyes still focused upon the papers in front of him, trying to gather them in the exact same order that he had them.

That voice, cocky, arrogant. She recognized it almost instantly. Eric. Immediately, she dropped the papers she was holding. Overly dramatic, maybe, but she couldn't stand to even be near him right now. "Me? How 'bout you read the chart before you start stalking off to the next patient room. Oh wait, I forgot. You're way too self-important to be bothered with anyone else who might be walking, regardless if they are in your way or not." She spat back, mustering the most sarcasm she could gather for his sake.

_Oh shit. _He probably wasn't too high on the list of Remy Hadley's favorite people. Actually, he KNEW he wasn't even close to making the top ten. Especially not, since the Christmas party. God he was such a dick that night. But he couldn't help himself. Sure, he was casually seeing the blond pediatrics nurse but no one else needed to know especially after the reasons he gave for ending it with Remy. He could feel her rage rolling in tides off her body. How could he not? They shared a bed together for six months, even now he could still read her body...without even looking.

"I'm sorry, Remy. I should've been watching where I was walking." He had risen to full height, cradling the patient file awkwardly in his arm from all the loose papers jabbed in the folder at odd angles.

Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. Even though she could never feel anything for again, his stare still made her feel uncomfortable, forcing her to remember, relive those six months of their affair. When it was good it was great, then his god damn ego got in the way and suddenly they were on a downward spiral with no escape. How did it get so bad? When did he change? He was always arrogant, but then he became overly so.

Foreman turned to walk away when Remy spoke. "Are you really sorry Eric?" She questioning. Foreman looked back over his shoulder, trying to avoid her gaze but it was impossible. Those eyes were hard to avoid. "Do you just say it to say it, or do you really mean it? Because honestly, you haven't given me any reason to believe it."

Foreman shrugged, then turned to leave.

* * *

Work was hard enough to concentrate on especially with Foreman still on the team and the ever present tension. Their most recent encounter didn't help and as House conveniently pointed out, they participated less during differentials. This prompted, nothing as the team was well versed on Thirteen and Foreman's tension. Naturally, they all assumed it was sexual. They were half right, they just didn't have the right person. That same person must have asked fifty times if she was okay and if she wanted to talk about it. Every time her automatic answer was "no", but the man was persistent. Finally, his question changed.

"Do you want to get a drink with me after our shift?" He asked in his sultry Australian accent.

His forwardness caught her off guard. She immediately glowed a hue of deep scarlet, feeling flustered already. That voice, he may as well have already touched her. "With you? No." She answered trying to keep her confident edge from faltering in her voice.

Chase was not at all out off by her answer. This was Thirteen, a woman shrouded in mystery. They worked together for two years and he barely knew anything about her. He figured it wasn't that uncommon. Most of their conversations never went passed discussing patients, though he recalled a few rare occasions when they did delve into their personal lives. Still, that wasn't enough to consider that he knew her. Oh, but he did know her...physically at least.

"I'm asking you for a little company, not a romp in the storage closet. It's just a drink, that's all." That thick accent was so damn persuasive, those eyes too.

Remy sighed adjusting her lab coat. "Just a drink?" She asked with a cock of her brow.

Chase smiled in triumph. "Just a drink."

But between them, nothing was never just nothing...

One drink turned into two, then to three and then came shots. Then, all inhibition was thrown out the proverbial window. Alcohol played its role, but was merely an excuse because on some level they needed a reason. A reason to escape, a reason to get closer. Because one drink turned into two and then came four. Somewhere between the third and fourth drink, his eyes lingered over her curves just a few seconds too long. She leaned in just a little too close. His hands may have brushed at her hips and stayed there a moment too long. After the fourth shot, their little game ended in a tie. For she leaned in a little too close and his hand grasped for her hip and then his lips slanted over her in a heated kiss...

His back slammed against an unfamiliar wall in a place foreign to him. Somewhere between their heated kiss and his back slamming against her wall, they decided Thirteen's would be the most convenient due to its close location. That didn't seem to matter now, now that they were here anyway. The shelves rattled from the sheer force that his back hit the wall. Remy and Chase dared not to break the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Chase's finally winning as he plundered her mouth, warm hands finding either side of her face. Last time Chase had been in control. However, this time would be different. Remy had home court advantage.

Her fingers curled around the front of his jacket yanking him forward, forcing a break in their kiss. She had but one destination in mind as they clumsily maneuvered her hallway: the bedroom. But these clothes of theirs were in the way. His lips found her against, sloppily as he was trying to undress her as well. Her hands pushed his coat from his shoulders and he let it fall easily to the ground. Once his arms were free he lifted her shirt up. Remy broke the kiss and lifted her arms up to assist him. Next came his shirt landing somewhere in the abyss of the hallway. His back hit the doorframe as Remy had pushed him there. He winced, but she didn't notice. Her lips strayed of his, feathering kisses along his jawline down his neck, nestling into his collarbone. Finally, she reached her destination: his chest where she pressed her lips over each of his nipples, sucking lightly. He moaned, pulling her face back up to meet his in another hungry kiss.

Somehow they managed to twirl through the entrance. His fingers finally finding the snap of her jeans, slowly inching the denim down her slender legs. Chase revealed her underwear, a black lacy number. "Do you always wear such sexy underwear to work?" He husked into her collarbone.

"You'll never know." She replied seductively while her fingers ran rampantly through his hair.

She wormed out of her jeans and then focused on his. Like an expert she unbuttoned his pants without so much of glance ordering him to step out of them.

"Demanding are we?"

"Just when I want something." She replied staring at him with lustful eyes.

Chase dove for another kiss, but Remy had other plans. When he made his approach she shoved him on the bed. He rebounded slightly from the force, but then nestled into the throws of her blankets. She climbed up his body, ignoring his noticeably erect penis through his boxers. She sat just above the base of his cock, feeling it rub against her butt through the fabric. He closed his eyes in frustration and she knew it was teasing him.

Looking as though she were going to dive in for another kiss, her lips were positioned at his ear. "I'm in control tonight." She murmured nibbling at his lobe there.

_Not tonight. _"That's what you think." He growled.

She underestimated his strength. Both hands found her hips as he flipped them at lightning speed. Both of her arms were pinned over her head with one hand while the other cupped her sex. "Now tell me Thirteen, who's in control now?" He slowly began inching down her panties, his thumb tracing circles over her clit. Remy moaned, "You are." Unable fight giving in to him.

"Damn right I am."

Her underwear was torn from her body and two fingers abruptly entered her. She gasped at this sudden intrusion, but quickly found herself thrusting into his hand. His index finger curled upwards tickling a bundle of nerves that made her thrash beneath him. But he wouldn't let her cum yet. Withdrawing his fingers, he shimmied down her body. Automatically, she spread her legs for him in wanton. Chase responded by pressing a kiss to inner thigh, and then another working up all the way to his personal haven where he finally pressed a kiss on her mound. His tongue licked her folds, circling her entrance before making its intrusion. She moaned an oath writhing beneath him, hips bucking from the pleasure. His thumb ran feather light circles upon her clit. She was so close...

She came hard into his mouth moaning his name, hips thrashing as she came tumbling down her glorious rise. Chase spent extra time lapping up her juices and licking her clean. He yanked his boxers down, still standing at the edge of the bed. Once Remy could gain a coherent thought, she reached into the bedside table, procuring a condom and tossed it at him. He'd never rolled it on faster.

Climbing up her body, both knees resting at her sides. Missionary was so dull. Tonight was all about spice. He hoisted her up, letting his back fall into the threads of the comforter. She sat atop of him, staring down at him with a smirk folding along the reckless lines of her lips. Chase was actually going to let her be in control. She raised up to the backs of her heels, softly grabbing hold of his cock and positioning it at his entrance. She controlled her body so only the tip rested inside her. At an agonizingly slow pace, she lowered herself down onto him. She repeated the process, but this time Chase was not having any of that. His hips bucked against her core fiercely. He did this continuously, each time slamming into her harder. Remy stopped her motions, forcefully placing her hands on his chest as if to silently say they were doing this her way. She rolled her hips around his pelvis, just to feel him inside her and the sheer excitement of it. Then she began to ride him again. Each time she came down a little bit harder, milking his cock with every thrust. No longer could Chase just sit back and watch. His mouth found a nipple, biting and flicking the sensitive bud. His fingers rubbed her clit in time with her thrusts. His cock hits her just right and suddenly she again tumbling over the edge moaning his name as she rides out her orgasm while Chase continues to thrust upwards meeting her with his own orgasm.

Their lips meet again for a more chaste, tender, post sex kiss.

* * *

Despite her better judgment, Chase stayed the night, his body wrapped around hers as they cuddled and spooned during the night. If alcohol hadn't played it's roll, he would have been well on his way out the door following their frolic in her sheets. But morning always has to come...

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. And just for that I threw in a nice little sex scene. :D **


End file.
